


The Betting Pool

by Mersheeple



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Co-workers, F/M, First Date, Fluff, Severus Snape Lives, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-27
Updated: 2020-07-27
Packaged: 2021-03-06 06:08:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 4,025
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25548724
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mersheeple/pseuds/Mersheeple
Summary: Professors Hermione Granger and Severus Snape have become friends. Close friends. The whole school is betting on whether they are sleeping together.
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Severus Snape
Comments: 33
Kudos: 258





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [funkyfresh](https://archiveofourown.org/users/funkyfresh/gifts).



> Happy Birthday lovely lady! <3 I hope this covers what you wanted! <3
> 
> I had fun with this...it will be posted complete today but I figured...one chapter at a time...lol

Severus Snape was grumpy. It was a well known fact in all honesty but today he was particularly grumpy. His favourite pastry was missing from beside his plate. His favourite coffee had been replaced by something that tasted distinctly like soap. He wanted to cry. Instead he scowled at everyone who breathed in the wrong direction. Namely, at him. And then she entered the Great Hall and smiled at him and he breathed a sigh of relief.

She took her seat beside him and watched as a pastry appeared for her. She smiled at it and switched plates with him immediately. She waved her hand over his coffee and he recognised the aroma of the coffee she had in her chambers. He turned to her to say something and nearly laughed when he noticed that she had fixed his breakfast but was currently staring at a half a cauliflower for her own breakfast.

“I take it that the House Elves are still…upset?” Hermione was trying hard not to giggle. Thankfully, the school was quiet during the Christmas holidays this year, their fifth after the War, and her first as a fully tenured Professor. Severus snorted softly and nodded.

“I remember another Muggleborn witch who tried to hand them clothes…” Severus prodded her side gently with his elbow and she blushed prettily, giggling beside him.

“I don’t think I ever was as bad as…” Hermione trailed off, laughing as he raised a single eyebrow at her.

The Muggleborn witch in question, a first year student named Sarah Ashby, had started by knitting them socks and hats, just like a certain other Muggleborn. She had graduated on to leaving them in places outside of the Hufflepuff Common Room and more than one House Elf had been distraught and complained to the Headmistress that they didn’t want to leave, please don’t make them leave, they will work for free, please please please. Miss Ashby had, thankfully, returned home for the holidays but _unfortunately_ the House Elves had not been informed and were still wary about receiving clothes. Which meant that they had chosen to take out their displeasure on those who were still in the castle.

Severus smirked at her as he ate his pastry, licking the crumbs from his lips. Her face flamed and she looked away rapidly, as if something had made her uncomfortable. She stared sadly at her plate and grimaced. In silence, he pointed upwards as a huge Eagle Owl flew down to land beside her plate. It had a small package tied to its leg and she stared at him wonderingly. He gave her the merest flicker of a smile and nodded to the package. She took it from the bird and enlarged it, staring in surprise as she recognised the name of the small café in the village she had grown up in. She opened the package and squeaked in barely disguised pleasure as she noticed the raspberry and white chocolate muffin that he had procured for her.

They smiled happily at each other, her cheeks pink and her eyes dancing, his lips curving ever so slightly upwards. Neither of them noticed the gold coins exchanging hands further down the Head Table, nor the bronze coins and speculative looks being exchanged on the House Tables below them.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What has Severus so flustered?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The name for the restaurant amused me FAR too much. I'd apologise but I'm not really sorry! LOL
> 
> I got it from fantasynamegenerator...props to them for their Alchemy Ingredients generator

He brushed his hair for the sixth time, his teeth for the third and changed his cravat for the ninth time. He was driving himself mad. This was not a date. This was just a dinner out with a colleague. Who happened to be the youngest, most attractive colleague he had ever had. Unless one counted Longbottom and Severus definitely did not. 

He walked out into the main room of his chambers and caught a glimpse of himself in the mirror. He sighed and turned to head back into his bedroom to change the current plum cravat for a standard black one when there was a knock on his door.

“Blast!” Changing was not going to happen. He had left it too late. He would have to wear the plum and hope that it was dark enough that she wouldn’t comment. He moved to his door and opened it wide. Severus’s jaw dropped at the vision before him and his cock very nearly jumped up to meet it. Her hair was clasped back in a low clip, a riot of curls streaming over her shoulders and back, a beautiful contrast to the mauve blouse she was wearing. He glanced away, looking down and almost groaned at the black jeans and knee high black boots that appeared to be painted on her lower half.

“Severus, is everything ok? Are you ready to go?” She spoke softly, the concern lacing her voice almost too much for him to bear. When had she started to care for him like that? Had they somehow managed to become friends?

“Everything is fine. I will just be a moment while I grab my coat.” She nodded at him as he turned to locate his frock coat and give himself a moment to breathe and focus on anything except the way her legs and arse were held so snugly in those jeans of hers.

“So, where are we going for dinner then?” She interrupted his silent contemplation and his mind snapped to focus on her completely. He was so _screwed_.

“I thought, perhaps, you would like to go to a little place I know in Cardiff. It’s a quieter area for the Wizarding population but it has good food, and some of the best desserts known to man.” He smiled at her nervously and she smiled, looking slightly worried.

“What’s the restaurant called? Am I under dressed?” He took the excuse to trail his eyes up and down her body, taking note of the way she looked and the way she fidgeted under his perusal. It didn’t look like she was uncomfortable although he struggled to place what she was feeling.

“It’s The Demon’s Bearberry. It’s…”

“Severus! It’s impossible to get in there! Harry tried once and got turned away…and that’s _Harry Potter_ …I’m definitely underdressed…” She looked horrified and he had to laugh nervously.

“You look perfect Hermione. And it is possible if you know one of the owners…or…umm… orareasilentpartnerinthebusiness.”

“What was that?” Hermione raised an eyebrow and he had to laugh, his eyes crinkling as he saw the look he had given her so often mirrored on her face.

“Or are a silent partner in the business.” He smiled sheepishly and she grinned brightly at him.

“Well you are a dark horse aren’t you Severus? What else am I going to learn about you tonight I wonder?” She smiled happily and linked her arm through his, ready to go wherever he wanted to take her and ready to learn everything about him.

“I should warn you though, the person who owns and works the restaurant is liable to make some…potentially unsavoury comments…it’s…”

“Draco Malfoy’s restaurant? Yes, I know. Draco and I…well, it has been a long time since we were children Severus. The War made sure of that, long before we reached our majority. I am sure Draco and I can remain civil. And if not…I’m sure he remembers what it is like to have a broken nose…” Hermione giggled softly and Severus stared at her. She noticed the moment he understood what she had said as his jaw dropped and his eyes widened. He closed his mouth with a click before he coughed slightly.

“That was _you_?” She nodded and giggled as he shook his head incredulously.

“Come, I have a powerful need to see my godson and make him admit his lies from your Third Year.” Severus’s eyes were sparkling as they walked through the halls together, leaving through the Entrance Hall and disapparating together as they left Scotland behind.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dinner...date?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's going to be more than 5 chapters. And chapter 5 will include smut...

“…and then he vanished his own eyebrows!” Severus was gasping for breath, laughing hysterically as Hermione giggled in front of him, her own breaths coming in short pants that did something to him.

“Oh Merlin! I shouldn’t be surprised that Lucius is such a peacock but…!” She trailed off, shaking her head, and laughing again.

“I shall have to show you the memories…honestly, it was so funny I nearly cried.” Severus smirked softly but there was no vitriol behind it. She had noticed that he rarely smiled when he was in public and she had an idea of why. She had felt the same before she had had her teeth fixed in Fourth Year.

“Oh, please do. And in return I shall show you…hmm…how about the memories of Harry’s first attempt at using _my_ Sleekeazy’s Extra Strength?” She giggled at the memory of Harry’s attempt at grooming himself which had resulted in his hair rebelliously growing to try to grow out the Sleekeazy’s potion and therefore making him look more like Severus than she or Harry cared to remember.

“His _first_ attempt? There was more than one?” Severus raised an eyebrow as the waitress, who had been hovering nearby waiting to clear their main course plates, unceremoniously removed them and planted a dessert menu in front of them both.

“The first attempt was an accident. The second and third were because he wanted to avoid some event or other that Molly was holding.” Hermione grinned and picked up the dessert menu, her eyes widening as she looked at all the offerings. Severus plucked his own dessert menu from the table and smiled, perusing the recipes before his eyes were drawn back to Hermione again. She blushed, embarrassed to have been caught looking at him and he smiled slightly at her, resisting the temptation to reach out and touch her but only because he was holding the menu in his hands, his knuckles white.

“Any idea what you want Hermione?” He smiled at her and noticed a strange little flash in her eyes before the blush on her skin darkened. He replayed his words but could not find what could possibly have caused her to blush. He waved the dessert menu at her slightly and she smiled softly, nodding at him.

“I’m thinking of having the Chocolate Bombe… It looks heavenly… and you?” She smiled at him again and his whole body felt like it was melting and going soft. Well, his whole body except a certain part that was definitely _not_ going soft.

“I was leaning towards the Vanilla Cheesecake with Red Berries. Whenever I come here, I like to indulge in something different. I think, other than the cheese board, it is the only dessert I have yet to try.” Severus smiled at her and she smiled back before she reached towards her bag with a slight gasp.

“I knew I had forgotten something! I…I know I’m two days early but…well, the students will be back soon and…I just…oh bother!” She groaned softly and reached her arm deeper into her bag, deeper than it should have gone. He had seen it before and was always impressed by it. He wondered what she was up to when she suddenly pulled her hand out of the bag, lightly gripping onto a thin package wrapped in dark blue with silver ribbon.

“Hermione? What is this?” Severus looked confused as she pushed the gift towards him, smiling slightly as she blushed.

“Happy Birthday Severus. I know I’m interrupting our date…I mean…well…not a _date_ date but… oh bother! Will you just open it Severus?” Her skin was crimson now and she looked horrified by her words. Meanwhile, Severus was trying not to leap in the air and dance like a fool. She had called this a date. She had…he had heard her. Perhaps she didn’t mean it quite like that. He had to assume she didn’t mean it like that. He took the gift from her, his fingers lingering on hers for just a second too long when he noticed her shiver.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dinner date!

She had bought him a Goblin silver stirring rod. Not just that but it was personalised. With his initials on one side and HBP on the other. _How_ she had known his middle initial was T was beyond him. He stared at the stirring rod and wondered how he could possibly be given something so beautiful.

“I…Severus I’m sorry. You’ve probably got a hundred of them. I’ll take it back if you just…” She reached her hand over the table and he pulled the stirring rod towards him, practically hissing at her when she tried to take his precious gift.

“Hermione, it’s beautiful. It’s perfect. I have never received a gift so lovely or so personal. It’s…my god woman it’s incredible… Thank you. Thank you, from the very bottom of my heart.” He almost reverently placed the stirring rod back into its box and looked at her again, a full smile on his lips.

“Well, isn’t this a lovely surprise? You didn’t tell me that your date was a member of the Golden Trio, Severus.” Severus almost cursed as he heard the low drawl of his godson as the owner of the restaurant came to the table with their desserts.

“Draco, it is a pleasure to see you again. You should be very proud of this establishment. Your chef is incredible.” Hermione’s voice surprised Severus but not as much as it surprised Draco who spluttered softly before drawing himself up in a show of Pureblood manners.

“Many thanks Miss…Professor Granger. But I have to notice you didn’t deny that it was a date?” He grinned cheekily and winked at Severus as he placed their desserts on the table and walked away, whistling tunelessly.

“I am…I am sorry about that. When I spoke to Draco, I did not dissuade him from the idea that this was a date. I knew it would mean that I would get a table. It was a necessary falsehood and…”

“Severus? Is this a date? We’ve both used the word but…tell me?” Hermione smiled at him and he knew he needed to come clean.

“It… well… that is… I would not be opposed… that is…” He took a breath and blew it out quickly as she seemed to take pity on him. She reached out to him and squeezed his suddenly clammy hand in her soft fingers.

“I would like it to be a date too Severus. And, with that being said…” She stood up then and walked to his side of the table. She leaned down and kissed his lips gently as he looked up at her. He sighed against her and then moaned as her tongue tip flicked out over his bottom lip. His hand stroked her waist and he felt the growl against his mouth. She was incredible and he was _so_ fucked. A cough interrupted their kissing and Severus pulled away with a growl, ready to flay whoever had interrupted them. He saw the smug smirking blonde and swore softly. He tried to redirect the blood from his rock hard cock to his brain so that he could say something but Hermione got there first.

“Hey Draco, can you get us some takeaway boxes…I find I suddenly want dessert elsewhere.” Hermione winked at Severus and the blood rushed to his cock again. He growled softly and closed his eyes, willing the blood to dissipate at soon as possible. Especially if she was going to make him stand up.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Here be smut!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here be the smutty chapter...

How he made it back to his rooms with her he didn’t know. They had practically run from the apparation point to the entrance hall where they had spent ten minutes necking like dunderheads in one of the alcoves. Then she had dragged him out of the alcove and headed towards the dungeons and his chambers. He had moaned as she dragged him into other alcoves, laughing and giggling at him as she dragged her hands over his trousers and ensured that he was still hard. Not that there was any chance he wouldn’t be. She was magnificent.

He was pretty sure he had seen the flash of grey green eyes and grey fur that meant that a certain tabby was well aware of what was about to happen. Strangely, he could not be bothered to care at all about the fact he had been caught like a naughty schoolboy. Not now, not when he was standing in his chambers and looking at a beautiful woman who had willingly kissed him and touched him and…he whimpered slightly as he looked at her, standing there in front of him.

“You’re thinking Severus. Good thoughts?” Hermione smiled as she sashayed towards him, her hips rocking and her lips slightly pouted. He groaned softly.

“What did I do to deserve this moment?” He spoke with a soft hush and she smiled at him, reaching out for his hand, and raising it to her lips, kissing the back of his fingers before placing a hot wet kiss to his palm, her tongue poking out and making him keen.

“You don’t have to deserve it Severus. That suggests you have to earn this. I give this freely, willingly. I’d give you anything, just because you want it and so do I. Now, take me to your bed.” She smiled at him and his eyes darkened, glittering with lust as he dragged her into his bedroom. He looked at the bed, fastidiously turned down by the House Elves, and was hugely grateful that they had not shirked all their duties.

Severus pulled her against him and bent his head to kiss her gently, reverently, parting her lips with his tongue as his hands moved to her hips, rubbing light circles over the soft fabric of her jeans. She whimpered into his mouth, her hands stroking up his chest to play at the nape of his neck. No one had touched him like that for a very long time. For too long a time. And he wondered too if it had ever been a voluntary action.

“Severus… you’re thinking again…” She pulled away and looked at him sadly. He felt like a dolt, knowing she must be wondering if she was not distracting enough for him.

“Hermione, it has been a very long time since anyone has… since I have done anything. Since the summer after your third year actually. I don’t… I don’t want to disappoint you.” He hung his head in shame and flinched when she stepped away from him. He knew he would mess this up before it even started.  
“ _Divesto_.” She spoke softly, removing all her clothes in one movement and standing naked in front of him. His eyes snapped to hers, resisting the temptation to peruse her beautiful body. She laughed and shook her head.

“Severus, you can look. Look at this scar here, on my neck, where a cursed blade was held against my throat by a mad woman who wanted to torture me because of my blood. Or here, where a silenced psychopath sliced my chest open because of who my friends are. Or here, where a hex caught me during the Final Battle. Or here on my hip where I fell off my broom. Or how about here, where I fell out of a tree as a child? Severus, you can look at anything you want to look at. I want you to see me. I want to be seen. And I want to see you, all of you.” She stepped towards him and his eyes followed her hands where she pointed to her scars. He reached out to her, touching his finger gently to her throat, sliding the finger over her clavicle, between her breasts where Dolohov’s curse had sliced through her skin, down to her stomach where a spidery silvered scar from a glancing Cruciatus marked her.

“You are beautiful, Hermione. These are the scars of a warrior and…”

“No! Severus don’t do that. These are the scars of a child of war. They are not beautiful or powerful. They just are. I don’t care about my scars. Or your scars. They change nothing.” She backed up against the bed and let herself lean backwards, sitting with her legs slightly spread. Her hand trailed over her own skin, pinching her own nipple, and stroking over her stomach before running gently over her groin, a single finger sliding against her lips.

“ _Divesto._ ” His voice was soft but still echoed slightly in the room as his clothes vanished, folding neatly on his chair. She laughed softly at his mildly obsessive behaviour and he shrugged nonchalantly.

“Are you going to make me finish without you Severus?” She smiled at him, her fingers slowly moving through her slit as she closed her eyes, gently tracing her clit. She felt him move onto the bed and smiled again, a moan coming from her throat as she felt his hair brushing against her inner thigh. Her eyes snapped open as he leaned forward, his tongue stroking softly against her skin as he kissed her close to where she wanted him.

“What do you want Hermione? Where do you want me?” His voice was husky and she whimpered, unsure how exactly to answer the question until he moved, his tongue flicking out to touch where her fingers still moved inside her pussy lips.

“There…oh…right there.” She moaned, lifting her hips up and trying to direct him to where she wanted him.

“Spread yourself for me Hermione… let me look at your beautiful pussy.” He moved her legs apart, staring straight at her sex as she moaned at the look in his eye. She sucked in a breath with anticipation as he leaned forward and inhaled her scent softly. He leaned in closer, running his prodigious nose through her neatly trimmed curls and flicking his tongue out to taste her for the first time.

He licked and sucked on her clitoris gently as he slowly, inexorably slowly, slid a single long digit inside her and crooked his finger, pressing carefully on her G-spot and making her keen and whimper underneath him.

“I am going to make you cum on my hand. Then I am going to make you scream on my tongue. And then, only then, will I make love to you until you forget your name. Does that sound like a good plan?” She nodded and said nothing, already incoherent with lust, and he smirked. Tonight, he was going to make sure that if this was his only chance, he was going to make her remember it.

If only he had remembered to put up Silencing Charms in his rooms.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The next morning...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And we are DONE! <3
> 
> FunkyFresh, I hope you have had a wonderful day today and that this year is one of growth and fantastic and beautiful adventures.

Severus Snape was grumpy. He was especially grumpy when people knew too much about him. But he was even more grumpy when they knew too much about the people he cared about. In silence, he turned to the woman sitting next to him, waiting for the other shoe to drop, waiting for her to be angry with him. She turned to look at him and he waited for the ‘Dear John’ speech he was sure was coming.

“Could you pass me the butter Severus?” Her words were soft and for a moment he wasn’t sure if he had heard her correctly.

“Sorry, what?” He felt like a fool for questioning her but he had to know how she was going to break up with him.

“The butter Severus. Could you pass me the butter? I’m having a large breakfast. I need to keep up my strength if I’m going to keep up with you.” Severus’s jaw dropped as he passed her the plate of butter pats and watched as she buttered her toast before dipping it into the yolk of her fried egg. He took in the bacon, sausage, baked beans, mushrooms, and tomatoes on her plate and smiled smugly to himself. She spoke softly next to him and he almost choked on his own tongue.

“Oh, and Severus? Next time, we’ll use my rooms. I already have Silencing Wards up. No one has heard me scream your name yet.”


End file.
